prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS39
is the 39th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 135th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Flappy and Choppy are mistaken for Miminga and everyone attempts to capture them. '' Summary Near the Sky Tree, Saki, Mai and the others were playing hide-and-seek. They are joined by Kenta and Miyasako, who came to practice Manzai. They chat about rare animals when Kenta points out that there may be some in the bushes. He sticks his hand into it and pulls out Flappy, then drops him as he expresses surprise. Flappy, out of alarm starts to talk but tries standing still. But he is joined by the chatty Choppy, Moop, and Foop- further startling Kenta. They quickly run away as the boys freak out and take off. Saki and Mai rejoin their spirits and are informed of what occurred. The next day, Kenta recalls what he witnessed to everyone, but they don't believe him. Miyasako claims to have seen them too, and shows everyone the picture of the four spirits he drew from the experience, causing them to reconsider. This causes Saki and Mai to worry. Meanwhile, Kintoleski is out running with Goyan trying to follow him with a bike- only for him to fall as he realizes he is unable to keep up. Later, Saki and Mai return home to see a Professor discussing Flappy and Choppy, naming them "''Miminga". He mentions that they are believed to be folklore, but he always believed opposite of that. That evening, Saki's parents make some Miminga themed bread, which she notes resembles Flappy and Choppy. The next day the girls feed their spirits near the Sky Tree and show them something in hopes of lessening all of this Miminga-themed excitement. But they notice a lot of people suddenly showing up, who have all come to go Miminga hunting. They ask the girls to join them as Kintoleski watches from the hill. When everyone looks for them, he makes his appearance but Kenta's dad gives him a painting as a reference and asks him to come search with them. The girls stand behind the bush and he happens to find them as Choppy and Flappy change into their true forms and he claims to have found the Miminga. The girls run right into him and he tells them where to go, but initially they don't believe him. However, as it turns out, he told them the truth and they fall into his trap. They land in a strange tunnel that leads them into a strange gymnasium and he reappears with the spirits. With the machines nearby he summons an Uzaina and tosses the spirits over to let the girls transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy. The girls attack Kintoleski and send him flying as the Uzaina throws weights at them. Kintoleski continues to harass the girls, but they refuse to give in. Moop and Foop send them their Spiral Ring Set and the Uzaina fuses with more training equipment. Bright and Windy use Spiral Star Splash against it and instantly defeat it. Later, the girls claimed that there wasn't any Miminga at all, it was just them with their toy puppets. They had been preparing for a puppet show at the Library Andou visits. They apologize for all the ruckus they caused, but nobody seems upset with them; instead they seem to be relieved. The Professor comes and explains to everyone that they are folklore creatures, causing everyone to feel embarrassment for not listening to his entire story to begin with. But unknown to the Professor, a real Miminga show up and resides behind him while curiously observing the crowd. Major Events *The final Uzaina is created by the sixth Miracle Drop of Kintoleski, giving him one final one to use. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori Trivia *The last Uzaina of the season appears in this episode Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star